


Avengers Group Chat

by Goddess_of_the_Wolves, LadyDBZElle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Tony Stark, F/M, Father/Son relationship with Tony and Peter 1 & 2, Funny, Gen, Genderfluid Tony Stark, Group Chat type of thing, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Random - Freeform, Sassy Peter Parker, Slutty Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers, Twin Peters, Virgin Peter Parker, Whatever else, two Peters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_Wolves/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_Wolves, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDBZElle/pseuds/LadyDBZElle
Summary: Tony made a group chat and day by day, you start to realize how human they really areNo chapters meet up after the next. Just random shit I found more funny to add on here from Discord





	1. Some Things

So before I get into the story, I need to explain some things. For the multiple parings, I will be doing a side book that will be smut worthy of the parings that takes place during this book setting as well. I probably won't start that book until probably after I graduate (2 months) as it's a lot and too much for me to copy and paste and edit a bit. But look forward to that. For now, enjoy this book OuO


	2. Introduction

(at 11:52 pm, a depressed drunk Tony made a group chat and invited the avengers)

**_Tony has entered the chatroom_ **

Tony: is anyone here?

**_Yumi has entered the chatroom_ **

Yumi: yes

_**Elizabeth has entered the chatroom** _

Elizabeth: hi!

_**Natasha has entered the chatroom** _

_**Natasha has changed her name to 🔪** _

🔪: partially

🔪 _ **has left the chatroom**_

_**Thor has entered the chatroom** _

_**Thor has left the chatroom  
** _

Tony: I see a Thor 👀 but other than that, hey guys

_**Clint has entered the chatroom** _

Clint: hello

Elizabeth: hay hayy

_**Yumi has changed her name to Poptarts** _

Poptarts: heyy

Clint: what's up?

Tony: hey birdy

Elizabeth: I'm suppose to be asleep now

Clint: hewo!

Poptarts: ToNy are you aLiVe

Elizabeth: I'm BeInG a ReBlE

Poptarts: well I don't mind homeschooling you whatever time of dayyyy Elizabeth

Clint: ToNy!!??

Tony: sadly

Poptarts: we need Peter here to cheer Tony up

Tony: Petey say hi to your father!!!

_**Tony has left the chat room** _

Clint: you have a lot of explaining to do little mister...idk what exactly, but you have a LOT

Elizabeth: wow...okay

_**Peter has entered the chat** _

Peter: oH hey

Poptarts: oh wow don't say that Tony. You are alive for a reason

Clint: lol sorry Peter

Poptarts: I'm just throwing knifes at the expensive wall because I'm bored

Elizabeth: I'm shooting a target

Peter: its all good, just gives me a reason to procrastinate my homework

Clint: ...May I join with the knife throwing?

Clint: Peter...

Poptarts: High school homework is the worst and surio Clint

Peter: yeeees?

Elizabeth: Hi peter!

Peter: oh hey there

Clint: sweet! _throws knife at toaster_ It burnt me toast

Clint: Peter....  
Do  
Your  
HoMeWoRk!

Poptarts: Spoilderman spoilerman does what ever a spoiler can. Do your homework Petey and I can help

Elizabeth: I already finishes my homework

Clint: did you do the extra questions I added on the back?

Poptarts: How did I not know about that

Peter: why tho? Sorry busy.

_**Peter has left the chatroom** _

Poptarts: I been they shouldn't be hard right ClUnT

Elizabeth: Yes Mr. Clint

Clint: _gasps dramatically_ WHAT! What about this packet I printed, huh? _prints packet_

Elizabeth: _face goes pale_ more?!

Poptarts: >~< Your going to kill her with homework Clint

Clint: Yes. _laughs evilly_

Poptarts: I teach so I can help _hehehhe_

Elizabeth: Y'all suck

Elizabeth: Stop trying to kill me I'm a good child

Clint: I know.

Poptarts: I will help with the homework and you very much are

Poptarts: you don't get stuck under an broken bridge..Clint: Fine, Ill end your suffering of homework....

Elizabeth: Thank you Mr. Clint!

Clint: _throws knife at Tony's printer_ Yep!

Poptarts: _shakes her head_ you didn't have to do that that ClUnT maybe just power it off. Or unplug ** _  
_**

**_Elizabeth has left the group chatroom_ **

****Clint: Yeah, but where's the fun in that? >=) ** _  
_**

**_Clint has left the chatroom_ **

_**Poptarts has left the chatroom** _

(At 3:21 am)

**_Steve has entered the chatroom_ **

Steve: what happened?!

**_Peter has entered the chat_ **

Peter: I don't know anymore

Steve: Tony is going to kill us

Peter: I can distract him as you get a new printer

Steve: he will find out and kill us all

Peter: just say sorry and whatever happens, happens

Steve: why are you so calm

Peter: because we didn't do anything. It'll be Clint who has to deal with Tony in the morning

Steve: ...

Peter: ...

Steve: we are all going to die

Peter: yep

**_Steve has left the chatroom_ **

**_Peter has left the chatroom_ **


	3. Everything Is Going To Hell

(5 am)

_**Steve has entered the chatroom** _

_**Peter has entered the chatroom** _

_**Peter has left the chatroom** _

**_Wade has entered the chatroom_ **

Wade: hello ass buckets

Steve: Wait where did Peter go? Wait I'm confused

_**🔪 has entered the chatroom** _

🔪: you shooed him away , cap

Steve: No I didn't!

Wade: Isnt that what he always does nat?

Steve: Fuck you

🔪: hmm true true

Wade: You wish you could fuck me steve

Steve: Fuck you, Too

Steve: I'd rather not, to be honest

Wade: I'm glad. I dont need your grandpa ass.

🔪 _ **has changed her name to nat**_

nat: yeah , he'd rather fuck tony

Steve: True

nat: predictable

Steve: Good. I suppose - Wait I can't say that

Steve: I was gonna make a nonce joke but I'm not gonna go that far

_**Wade changed his name to DatAssSyndrome** _

_**Peter has joined the chat** _

Peter: jesus i leave for two minutes and steve starts swearing? I dont wanna know what happens when i'm gone for an hour.

Steve: There's so many things I want to say

nat: you have a voice and a mouth fss XD

_**nat has left the chatroom** _

DatAssSyndrome: Steve is a freak behind closed doors.

Steve: Ye- Can't say that

Steve: I'm just gonna . . . Not say anything

DatAssSyndrome: Oh I can go into detail if you want me to Steve.

Peter: i...I dont need to hear this...i just wanted to get ready in peace, man

Steve: Please don't

DatAssSyndrome: lol I wont steve. But dont make me expose you Steve

Steve: And how would you do that?

DatAssSyndrome: I'm not gonna tell you my secrets. It's already bad I know alot of yours.

Steve: That's bs. You don't know any of my 'Secrets'

Peter: how do you manage to get blackmail on everybody you meet, Wade?

DatAssSyndrome: Ik steve I dont know shit 👀

Steve: . . .

DatAssSyndrome: I'm a merc. I have my ways of getting around peter.

Peter: 👀 do you have blackmail on me?

DatAssSyndrome: Finally someone made Steve shut the hell up.

Steve: Only because I had so many jokes and they were all inappropriate so I didn't say anything

DatAssSyndrome: Maybe I do, maybe I dont parker.

DatAssSyndrome: Steve You obviously dont know who I am. I make jokes all the time. So does Peter Dorker.

Peter: well it's a good thing i know a thing or two about you, Wilson.

Steve: AiGhT laDs

Peter: heY!

Steve: wHeTrHxkdodnakaosnns

Peter: shh you heard nothing.

Steve: Aksmsjsjskskksks

DatAssSyndrome: A thing or two 😂😂😂 that's cute

Steve: Awwww akskskskss

Peter: i hope you can feel my glaring through your screen

DatAssSyndrome: Steve Please have a spoonful of shut the hell up plz?

Steve: Here,  have a cup of shut the fuck up

Steve: skskskks

DatAssSyndrome: Have a pint of go to hell.

Steve: I will take that pint to go

Peter: its tiMe tO sTop.

Steve: Hey,.do you hear that?

DatAssSyndrome: you probably are Peter but I'm looking at something else on you...

Steve: STOP

Steve: HE'S TOO YOUNG

Peter: arent you always?

Peter: S EV E N T E E N.

DatAssSyndrome: Yeah its the sound of Steve still flapping his lips being annoying

Steve: Exactly! Too young

Peter: oKay just because you're like- ancient-

Steve: I'm not 2300 years old

Steve: You're still a CHILD

Peter: right sorry, you're what, 2200 years old?

Peter: if oNE more pErSon cAllS mE a cHilD i sWear

Steve: 100

DatAssSydrome: Steve you're too old for anyone. And Peter's seventeen. It's not too young. All I did was look. Now if I said I was gonna fuck the shit out of his ass then yeah you would be right Steve

Steve: Language

Steve: I'm not too old for everyone

Peter: whEeze

Peter: HES STILL SAYING LANGUAGE I-

Steve: Because you're just a child and you're too young to hear that sort of language

DatAssSyndrome: I'm sorry to tell you this Steve but you have been diagnosed with Elder.

Peter: brb gonna go jump off a cliff

Steve: That's a shame

Steve: DON'T

DatAssSyndrome: Nooo dont leave me with Caption.

Peter: 👀 you're a big boy, you can handle it

Steve: I'm offended

DatAssSyndrome: But I need my baby boy ;-;

Peter: oh okay ^^

DatAssSyndrome: You are always offended by something steve

Peter: shh hes sEnsitive wade!

Steve: I'm sensitive

Steve: I'm an old man, I have feelings

Peter: ^^^

DatAssSyndrome: I'm sure he heard worse insults in the revolutionary war. Now isnt that right steve? The British talked alot of shit

Peter: :0

Steve: Yeah, but that doesn't mean I want to keep hearing it

Steve: I can't believe I fought in the war for your generation. Smh

Peter: he was a young lad then. He could bounce back. Now the only thing bouncing back is his shield 👀

DatAssSyndrome: Yeah you can handle it. You're a 100 year old and you arent wearing adult diapers...I hope not. But if you are just ignore what I said. But if you do wear diapers I will die from laughter. 😂😂😂

Peter: wADE. Steeeeeve ignore him.

Steve: In no way is that logical

Steve: Nvm

DatAssSyndrome: Could you imagine him and Tony going to bed and then he just tell Tony he shit his pants lmao

Peter: im nOT laughing. Okay maybe a little but its nOt funny

DatAssSyndrome: Okay fine I'll stop.

Peter: wow


	4. Explanation

(7:03 am)

_**Tony has entered the chatroom** _

Tony: soooo.... There is a major reason why I haven't been on nor really out of the lab. And I can't keep it hidden so I'm just gonna explain. When Steve and I hooked up and had Peter, we actually had twins. Two boys. But our second son was having difficulties breathing and.... They ended up saying our son passed away. I guess by this you all can see why I'm very overprotective of Kiddie. Fast forward 17 years later, I gotten a message from an unknown number about wanting to meet. I was reluctant and even told Steve. For a week, the message kept showing up and all of this until Steve had enough and soon we finally set a time and place.... I think you guys know where this is going so I'll just come out and say my son is alive. The doctors lied and put him up for adoption cause "Tony Stark has two kids. They'll just turn out like him, like we need that mess" shit going around or whatever was going through their heads at the time. Peter 2 (I'm so great with names) will be around more. Please for the love of God, anyone hurts him or Kiddie I will kill you 🔪

_**Poptarts has entered the chatroom** _

Poptarts: That Doctor is stupid..Besides why would I hurt someone...actually well good people I should say...

_**DatAssSyndrome has entered the chatroom** _

DatAssSyndrome: So...I get to fuck two Peter's right?

Tony: THE FUCK WADE! NO MY BABIES!!!

DatAssSyndrome: i was just asking

DatAssSyndrome: That would be amazing

Poptarts: Really Wade...Me and Elizabeth are the only innocent ones

DadAssSyndrome: yes really

Tony: touch my baby and I will chop off your dick, Wade

DatAssSyndrome: It will just grow back Tony

Poptarts: To Bad I cant kick your ass to go to a dead planet Wade...don't hurt the mini Starks.......

Tony: >:( I mean it Wade or else

_**Tony has left the chatroom** _

Poptarts: Tony...come back ;-;

Poptarts: I'm going to kick your ass one day Wade

_**Poptarts has left the classroom** _

DatAssSyndrome: Or else 😂😂😂😂

**_DatAssSyndome has left the chatroom_ **

(9:03 am)

**_Steve has entered the chatroom_ **

Steve: Probably not. I'm back for a little bit, then I'm off again. Is everyone alright?

_**Tony has entered the chatroom** _

Tony: Stevie I miss Kiddie and Petey QnQ why do they need to go to school

_**Petey has entered the chatroom** _

Petey: Waddup bitches

Tony: I take it back, I'm okay

Petey: Starting a petition to cancel school

Tony: Peter no... Wait if you're on here, where's your brother?

Steve: You can't do that, smh

Petey: Probably on patrol, knowing him

Tony: ...... TO HELL HE IS! AND DURING SCHOOL?! THAT WILL NOT RUN BY ME

_**Tony has left the chatroom** _

Petey: I was kidding XD I wanna see how long it takes him to realize -

Steve: Peter, for Christ's sake

_**Steve has left the chatroom** _

_**Petey has left the chatroom** _

(12:48 pm)

**_Peter has entered the chatroom_ **

Peter: thanks for getting me in trouble -_-

**_Petey has entered the chatroom_ **

Petey: I'm sorry for the 100th time ><. I didn't think he would react like that. Honest

Peter: *sighs*

Petey: I'll talk to dad, please I'm sorry

_**Petey has left the chatroom** _

_**Peter has left the chatroom** _


	5. Brother Bonding

(1 pm)

_**Poptarts has entered the chatroom** _

_**Petey has entered the chatroom** _

_**Peter has entered the chatroom** _

_**Poptarts changed her name to Yumi** _

Yumi: Oof how am I suppose to work with a migraine....

Petey: I'VE GOT A MIGRAINE

AND MY PAIN WILL RANGE FROM UP, DOWN AND SIDEWAYS

THANK GOD IT'S FRIDAY, 'CAUSE FRIDAY'S WILL ALWAYS BE BETTER THAN SUNDAYS, 'CAUSE SUNDAYS ARE MY SUICIDE DAYS

Peter: I DONT KNOW WHY THEY ALWAYS SEEM SO DISMAL

THUNDERSTORM, SNOW, AND A SLIGHT DRIZZLE

WHETHER IT'S THE WEATHER OR THE LETTERS BY MY BED SOMETIMES DEATH SEEMS BETTER THAN THE MIGRAINE IN MY HEAD

Petey: LET IT BE SAID WHAT THE HEADACHE REPRESENTS. IT'S ME DEFENDING IN SUSPENSE IT'S ME SUSPENDED IN A DEFENSELESS TEST BEING TESTED, BY A RUTHLESS EXAMINER THAT'S REPRESENTED BEST BY MY DEPRESSING THOUGHTS. I DO NOT HAVE WRITERS BLOCK MY WRITER JUST HATES THE CLOCK. IT WILL NOT LET ME SLEEP, I GUESS I'LL SLEEP WHEN I'M DEAD AND SOMETIMES DEATH SEEMS BETTER THAN THE MIGRAINE IN MY HEAD

Peter: Okay you're great

Petey: Omg - :')

Peter: :')

_**Tony has entered the chatroom** _

Tony: Omg I love you two more

Petey: ❤

Peter: <3


	6. Announcements

(9:23 am)

_**Steve has entered the chatroom** _

_**Yumi  has entered the chatroom** _

_**Thor has entered the chatroom** _

Steve: Help me

Yumi: ??

Steve: I'm having a moment

Thor: I'm gonna try not to die. What's wrong?

Steve: My fiancé is just - ugh he's so gorgeous

Yumi: I think the mother hen is not okay

Steve: I love him so much hold on - Ahhhhh

Yumi: Oof. I'm a loner :p

Thor: My girlfriend is prettier

Yumi: Knox is just a dark small bean. Damnnnnn don't fight like children you too

Steve: pfft

Yumi: when you're straight yet you got nobody

Steve: Tony is gorgeous

Thor: And so is Wanda.

Steve: Tony is the most gorgeous

Yumi: Steve, Thor, don't fight about what one is better

Thor: Noooo, Wanda is.

Steve: Look at his eyes - They're gorgeous

Yumi: They are both equal :3

Thor: Okay, let's come to an agreement. Wanda is the most gorgeous woman. And Tony I guess is the most gorgeous man.

Yumi: ･:*+.(( °ω° ))/.:+

Steve: 

Yumi: ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Steve: I love him >~<

Thor: We know you do Steve.

Yumi: (ﾟ∀ﾟ)

(At this moment, Steve has a midlife crisis)

Steve: What if he-

Yumi: ('⊙ω⊙')

Steve: Oh shit  
oh fuck  
give me a second

Thor: What?

Steve: WHAT IF HE DOESN'T LOVE ME? WHAT IF HE DIES???? UHM NO

Yumi: ItS oKaY StEvE fucking breath!!

Steve: nO!

Yumi: ToNy is oKay

Steve: Tony is more than okay .  
He's amazing  
but that's not the point  
what if he gets hurt?  
What if /I/ hurt him?

Yumi: He wOnT get hUrT or dIE  
Steve your a small bean and so is he  
You won't hurt him

Steve: But he's a gorgeous, fragile bean

Yumi: Steve listen your a fragile and small bean too

Steve: But I know how to hide it 'n stuff

Yumi: >.<

Steve: Whenever Tony gets sad, he has that look in his eyes. His head drops and he becomes really quiet. It scares me and I'd give everything in the world for him to be happy.

Yumi: Steeevveeeee it happens to me and everything will be okay

Steve: I knowwwww. But Tony has been through so much already -

Yumi: Thannnn stop worrying

Steve: And it hurts me to think that I just can't help him. I can't take back the things I said. I can't take back the things I did. I can't take any of it back.

Yumi: If he is staying with you he loves you. He would have left you already

Steve: But what if he doesn't? what if I mess it up? what if I make another mistake?

_**Tony has entered the chatroom** _

Tony: But I still love you, Steve

Steve: like last time!

Steve: Maybe you do, now... One day you'll realize that there's better people out there

Yuni: Steve That isn't true and you know that... Just calm down and breath

Steve: I don't know that. I caNt

Tony: Steve I should be the one having this midlife crisis and telling you to find someone else  
I'm used, broken, lost, yet I need you in my life  
You make me complete  
Feel alive  
That things will be okay

Steve: But everyone I've been with has left me. One way or another, I mess it up.

Tony: God forbid if I lose you, I have no purpose to live then

Yumi: Because they wasn't the one who was for you... Steve look

Steve: Looking

Yumi: Things happen for a reason

Tony: You're all I need. Yeah I'm an ass and yeah you say... *breathes shakily* stuff, but I come back to you and only you

Yumi: Look where everything brought you guys

Steve: Aight lads

Thor: What's going onnnn? Steve, why so stressed?

Steve: Because I'm always stressed about this stuffffff. I just don't say anything

Yumi: He doesn't think Tony should be with him or loves him

Steve: I keep things to myself

Yumi: Maybe you need some therapy Steve

Thor: That's insane. Steve, Tony loves you with every ounce in him.

Steve: Pfft I don't need therapy. I'm not crazy. I'm just dealing with- Uh- things

Thor: You two are perfect for each other.

Yumi: Steve Just Try it, sometimes others are too scared for it but it is helpful.

Steve: I'm not going to therapy

Yumi: Well you should

Tony: Steve check your room. Left something for you <\---- (will do the next chapter on this so people see what was going on during all of this)

Steve: Uhm, okay babe

Tony: Don't have a heart attack babe. Also I'm REALLY hungry. Like STARVING hungry

Thor: Then EAT Tony.

Steve: I'll get you something, Tones.

**_Elizabeth has entered the chatroom_ **

Tony: Steve doesn't understand. Give him 2 seconds. There we do

Steve: Ohhhhhhhhh

Elizabeth: What

Steve: Wait... Holy cow

Elizabeth: I'm so confused

Tony: Give this man a cookie

Everyone: *dead silent*

Tony: Steve is silent. And I'm still hungry

Elizabeth: Yumi...?

Yumi: Yess

Elizabeth: Why was Thor talking about my mom? Dont tell me he wasnt I know he was

Yumi: It's... Well a surprise

Thor: *cough* Might as well tell her..

Elizabeth: About what...?

Tony: Thor loves Wanda and is afraid to propose to her

Elizabeth: WHAT?!?!

Thor: Yes -

Elizabeth: Does that mean Thor will be my dad?

Tony: Yes

Thor: I guess it does

Elizabeth: Yay!

Yumi: He is the Father Poptart

Thor: I have a kid!

Steve: Awww

Tony: Steve has a kid too

Steve: So do you, Tones

Tony: Stevie and I only have Kiddie, Petey, and a surprise on the way

Elizabeth: Wow!

Steve: :')

Thor: Awww

Elizabeth: What's wrong steebe

Steve: Im overwhelmed

Tony: *realizing nobody is getting it* Stevie I'm starving. Tell them. I need fooooood

Elizabeth: *gives taco*

Steve: There ya go

Tony: I don't want tacos. Sorry kid. Granola bars sound good

Elizabeth: Okay

Steve: Tones, you need to eat properly, babe.

Tony: I know love

Steve: How much have you eaten lately?

Tony: Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh Not enough? *said softly*

Steve: Exactly my point. You need to eat more.

Tony: I don't want to be fat!!! *cries*

Tony: Ignore me, I'm fine. And fiiiiiine. I guess I'll take that taco, kid

Yumi: You aren't going to be Fat!

Tony: *blushes and looks down, curling in a ball* I might as well be...

Elizabeth: No! Your not! *whispers* does he have anorexia?

Tony: *upset but puts on a fake mask from either yelling or crying* Steve and I are having another baby. There I dropped the F bomb

Elizabeth: YAY!

Thor: CONGRATS!

Tony: OuO 

Tony: we need to tell Kiddie and Petey they are going to be big brothers

Steve: Yeah... We do...

-2 days later-

**_Tony has entered the chatroom_ **

Tony: Steve? Peter? Kiddie?

**_Steve_ ** _**has** _ _**entered**  _ _**the** _ **_chatroom_ **

**_Petey_ ** _**has** _ _**entered** _ **_the_ ** _**chatroom** _

_**Peter** _ **_has_ ** _**entered** _ **_the_  c** _ **hatroom** _

**_Tony_ ** _**changed** _ **_Peter's_ ** **_name t_** _ **o** _ **_Kiddie_ **

Tony: there UwU

Steve: Tony X3

Kiddie: we were called?

Petey: more like summoned like the devils we are >:)

Tony: when aren't you a devil -_-. ANYWAYS! Your father and I have some news for you two

Petey: am I actually a freak accident?

Tony and Steve: ...

Tony: shat the actual fuck?

Tony: it seems I had a heart attack. Let me try again. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!

Petey: KIDDING! Kidding, what's the news!

Kiddie: I wasn't experimented on was I?

Tony: FOR GOD SAKES, NO!

Steve: ... Should I be concerned where you two get that idea?

Kiddie and Petey: nope!

Kiddie: what's the news, Dad!

Petey: yeah, tell us already

Tony: I actually am regretting to say this but I'm pregnant

Kiddie: *le gasp* WE'RE GOING TO BE BIG BROTHERS?!

Petey: YESSSSS!! A new partner in crime!! >:)))

Tony: NO!! THEY WILL NOT BE A PART OF YOUR CRIMES DAMN IT!! >:(

Steve: .... What has come to my family...

Petey: what HASN'T become of this family?

Tony: I agree with Peter. We're all fucked up in some sort of way, Steve. You know this

Kiddie: ... So I was experimented?

Tony: -_- I'm fucking leaving

Kiddie: NO!! DAD I'M SORRY!! :'c

_**Tony**  _ ** _has_   _l_** _ **eft** **the** _ _**chatroom** _

Kiddie: DAAAAAAD!!

Petey: good going. We are now fatherless

Steve: I'm still here -_-

Petey and Kiddie: oh...

Steve: ...

Petey: LATER BITCHES!!

_**Petey** _ _**has** _ **_left_ ** **_the_ ** **_chatroom_ **

Kiddie: bye Steve!

_**Kiddie** _ **_has_ ** _**left** _ _**the** _ _**chatroom** _

Steve: ... TONY OUR SONS DON'T APPRECIATE AND LOVE ME!! >:'(

_**Steve** _ _**has** _ _**left** _ **_the_ ** _**chatroom** _


End file.
